


Total Drama: Time Goes On

by Finley



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finley/pseuds/Finley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Maclean, a few years past his prime hasn't won a Gemmy in ages. He has a plan. A 25-camper, drama filled stay at summer camp. This is...TOTAL DRAMA TIME GOES ON!</p>
<p>All the campers are now 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Like It Used To Be

"What do you mean you aren't coming?" Chris snapped down the phone.  
"We finally got them all together!"  
"Look, I won't dress y-"  
Chef hung up.  
It had been a few years, and Chris and Chef had gone their separate ways. In fact, so had everyone. Most of the people had forgotten about the camp they spent their summer in one hormonal year.

Chris turned his attention to the dock, hearing the sound of a broken motorboat.  
"Wahoooo!"

It was a rather plump guy in a red tracksuit that was way too small for him. Tyler was back.

"What happened, man?"  
"I swear, I fell and landed on a balloon and, yeah! Extreme! It absorbed into me!"  
Chris was happy to have someone back. But here came another!

"This? Again?" sighed Gwen, who was stepping onto the dock.  
"This! Again!" yelled Chris excitedly.  
"I'm not giving my money to a sea creature this time."

A deep, hushed voice suddenly whispered something.  
"Gosh. Don't you know anything? Alligators are reptiles!"  
Harold was back on the island. And nobody was happy.

Gwen slapped at him, but he wasn't there. Instead, Trent was in his place, offering to help Gwen.  
But Gwen slapped Trent in the face.  
"I suppose I would actually be better of with Beth.."  
Gwen was shocked. How did he know her name? She was...Gwen tried to remember. Ah, yes! The braceface!

However, no one was paying attention to her. Everyone was staring at the beautiful Latino man, with eyes you need a map to so you don't get lost in them.

Chris helped Alejandro off the boat. He was just about to make some sort of sneaky remark, when a loud voice interrupted him.

"SUP Y'ALL? LESHAWNA'S BACK IN DA HOUSE!"  
Gwen: Ugh, Leshawna's had surgery to make her voice even louder and her booty even prouder!

She shuffled off the dock, and the next person was already arriving.

Eva kicked Chris on her way down the dock.  
"OW!"  
"I'm stronger than ever, you should know that."  
Alejandro: Was that...an innuendo?

Chris waved at the two girls. "Katie! Sadie! Good to have ya back!"  
Katie pushed Sadie off the boat.  
"I'M MY OWN CONTESTANT NOW."  
Sadie gasped for air.  
"FLlrr-r-I..Ppppphhp...HATE! Glubgglbgul.....KATIE!"  
They got onto shore and went separate ways with arms crossed.

Ezekiel showed up too, with a scruffy beard. He hadn't showered since the original TDI

 

Suddenly, something even louder than Leshawna's voice was heard across the entire island. Pop music.

Geoff and Bridgette were partying and making out on the boat. They were still the same old..  
Gwen facepalmed.  
"Years. Four whole summers. They still haven't stopped making out? Do they not pee?"  
Ezekiel raised his hand excitedly. "Actually, some species of pigs don't need to pee!"  
Geoff got grumpy. "YOU CALLING US PIGS?"  
Ezekiel went on. "No, just Bridgette. She's a woman, after all!" *dons Fedora*  
Eva picked him up and threw him off the dock.

 

Everyone was laughing when suddenly a beautiful brunette sillhouette was rising from the horizon.  
"WHO DA HECK IS DAT?" screamed Leshawna

Chris explained. "Why, it's Beth!"

The entire cast gasped.  
"Hey!" Beth winked at Trent.

The entire cast gasped again.  
"Oh, is this that Total Drama whatsit? Oh yeah, I was on that in my weaboo phase."

Harold smiled. "Yes, and your weaboo phase is often forgotten! It's actually taught in many primary schools"  
*Harold stuffs Madoka plushie behind his back*

There was a sudden flash of smoke and Duncan appeared.  
"Nice one, fluffy-kun"  
Harold perked up. "Aha! Using the polite honorific on me!"  
Duncan ripped apart Madoka.  
"L-let me just reset the timeline.."

There was another flash of smoke and up came Izzy and Noah.

Noah was covered in glitter.  
"Oh, nice one, Izz. Glitter. How original. I like it."  
"Kyaaaha! Once I was at summer camp, and we got to make glitter bombs, and I totally let one off in the mall, and I got arrested! Cool, right?"  
Noah raised an eyebrow. 

*Platform rises up from dock*  
Trent: Oh, COME ON! HOW MUCH INTRODUCTION DRAMATIC EFFECTS DID YOU NEED? IT'S JUST A CAMPER!

Blaineley was there. Except it wasn't Blaineley. It was an ugly bee yotch with hair under her armpits and stuff.  
Noah: Owen's a drag queen?  
*Owen flies in*  
Trent: COME. ON.

"I'm not! This is my beautiful wife Blaineley!"  
Ezekiel sighed. "So you weren't friendzoned?"  
Gwen's jaw dropped. Did he say WIFE?

Chris was shocked. "Even I didn't expect that! NEXT!"

Sierra got off the boat.

"OHMIGOSH! I'M BACK! UGUUU!"  
Beth stared at her. "Looks like she's IN her weaboo phase."  
Sierra: No way! I'm just so excited to see you all of you! Where's..

Cody got off the boat, crying.  
"A-another summer...of..."  
Sniff. Sniff.  
Sierra had already emitted 800 litres of drool.

"My counselor said, not to talk to you..the..restraining order.." sniffed Cody.  
"OHMIGOSH! YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE SAD! WAIT..DO YOU HAVE PROOF?"

Courtney appeared, waving a 10 page contract.  
"Yes, you may not go near him without my permission."

*Sierra pulls out Courtney puppet and it says "SIERRA CAN MARRY CODY" *  
Sierra: Now we're officially married!  
Cody ran into the woods.

Chris: Only four more campers! One's here now! Welcome back, Justin!

Justin attempted to woo the ladies. But everyone was preoccupied with Alejandro and Beth. Justin sighed.

Chris: All having a good time? Time to..end that.

Heather appeared. Everyone ran away.

"G-guys! It was just puberty! I didn't mean anything I said.."

Gwen and Trent glared at her.

"Or did.."

Beth had summoned Lindsay, who were both still glaring.

"Or strategized.."

"CAN'T I JUST START FRESH?"

Cast and Chris: No.

Chris: Hang on...we're missing someone..

*DJ RUNS OUT OF WOODS BECAUSE HE'S SEEN CODY CRYING AND HEARD HIM SCREAMING*

Chris: Perfect.

 

Chris stared at the camera. "Total Drama Time Goes On. The best, most action packed, fun and dramatic season of Total Drama....EVER!"

"Tune in next time!"


	2. Mean Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris introduces the campers to their new teams. Most are unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghh im writing this super late i dont care i love it probably a bad idea tho

Chris was excited to get the action started.  
"GUESS WHAT?"  
"What is it, maggot?" moaned Eva.

Chris did a dance. "TEAM TIME!"  
Cody rocked back and forth. "Ama..z...o..n.."

If I call your name, you're on the red team.  
Leshawna.  
*She perks up, and swaggers over*  
Ezekiel  
*Leshawna groans*  
Noah  
*He looks up from his book and sees Ezekiel. He sighs.*  
Katie  
*Groans at Sadie*

Chris scratches his head.  
Sierra too.

*EVERYONE SCREAMS*  
*Sierra is unleashed out of her cage*

*CONFESSIONALS*  
Leshawna: I AIN'T HAPPY. DOES THIS LOOK LIKE MY HAPPY FACE? EZEKIEL AND SIERRA?  
Ezekiel: 3 women...? May may.  
Noah: Fantastic. Greeeat mental players. The insane booty babe, tweedle dumb, fedora Fred and fangirl.  
Katie: I'm ready to run this. Ugh, I wish Sadie was on my team..I MEAN JUST SO I COULD THROW THE CHALLENGES!  
Sierra: Kyaaahaha! DID YOU KNOW THAT NOAH ONCE GOT HIS RIGHT MOLAR OUT! *heavy breathing*

Chris: DJ, Tyler, Duncan, Bridgette, Harold! Blue!

DJ: All ex bass!  
Duncan: CHRIS! COME ON! SMORES KID OVER HERE LEARNT ENOUGH!  
Harold: Gosh.  
Bridgette: Come on, boys!  
Tyler: ALRIIIGHT! *claps and breaks his fingers*  
Tyler: Ugh....

"Blaineley, Owen, Sadie, Alejandro, Justin! Team 3! Yellow!"

Alejandro: Hello, mi lady...  
Blaineley: Hey! ;)  
Owen: Hands off, AL!  
Alejandro: ANOTHER SEASON OF "AL?" MY NAME IS ALEJANDRO BUERROMERTO  
Sadie: Haha! Death! *evil laugh*  
Justin: ...Why am I the one who's outplayed by Al...  
Owen: Hehe! Justin! Where did you get that GLOVE?  
Blaineley: Owen. We are married..

 

Team four! The greens! Geoff, Gwen, Cody, Izzy and Eva!

Izzy: GREEN? YEEEEAH! ONCE I GOT CHASED BY THIS GREEN CAR BECAUSE I STOLE IT AND-HERE'S THE BEST BIT-  
*Eva kicks Izzy in the face*  
Gwen: This is going to be a long summer.  
Geoff: Ya gotta enjoy yourself, man...Bridge ain't here..but I'll have fun!  
Cody: HEY GWEN! *perks up*  
Gwen: Wow. You sure get happy when you're around me.  
Cody: H-he! A womanizer's trick!  
*Eva slaps Cody*  
Cody: OW!

 

Finally..the purple team! Trent, Heather, Courtney, Beth and Lindsay!

Trent: WHAT? I!  
Beth: AM NOT!  
Lindsay: GOING ON!  
Courtney: HEATHER'S TEAM!  
Heather: Oh, RELAX, dumb blonde.  
Lindsay: You call me unintelligent? At least I don't wear...DOUBLE DENIM.  
*Trent gasps*  
Beth: YOU GO, LINDSAY!

Chris: FIRST COMPETITION! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO COME UP WITH A TEAM NAME! WORST ONE GOES TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!

Team 1: 

Leshawna: Ayy! Let's be Team Champions!  
Ezekiel: Remember where that got you last time? Stupid woman.  
Sierra: OHMIGOSH! GREAT IDEA! TEAM MISFIT TOYS!  
Noah: Yeah. Way to boost my self esteem.  
Katie: Team Quake! We can shake you hard when you least expect it!  
*claps*

Team 2:  
Duncan: Bass.  
Bridgette: Doubass. The second reincarnation.  
Harold: Yes! I believe in reincarnation of sacred creatures!  
DJ: Uh, yeah! Sacred creatures! *TDWT FLASHBACKS*

Team 3:  
Justin: Team Hottie!  
Alejandro: Yes, of course. We are all very pretty.  
Sadie: Except Blaineley  
Justin: And Owen  
Alejandro: And Justin.  
*THE TEAM WRESTLES*

Team 4:  
Izzy: Team...ANTIDISHENTABLISHMENTARIANISM!   
Eva: No.  
Gwen: No.  
Geoff: Team WOOHOO!   
Cody: Team WOOHOO!  
Eva and Gwen: Great. Just great.  
Eva/Gwen: Wow, we have a lot in common.

Team 5:

Lindsay: Team...HEATHER SUCKS!  
*everyone claps*  
Heather cries.

 

Chris: Time's up! Quake. Doubass. Woohoo. Heather Sucks. All good names. Team..3?

Sadie: We...don't have a..  
Owen: Any vowels in our amazing name! Zyzkzyzzzyzzhzzyzhzhz.  
O_O  
Chris: See ya at the elimination ceremony.

Alejandro: WHAT THE HELL, OWEN?  
Owen: Oopsies.

Blaineley: We must vote out Alejandro.  
Owen: Yes!  
Owen: One more person...JUSTIN.

 

Owen: Justin. Vote out Al.  
Justin: WHO IS AL? BYE!

 

Chris: Marshmallow time.

Sadie. Blaineley. Safe.  
Justin.

Owen. Alejandro. The final marshmallow goes to..  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Alejandro.

Blaineley: COOCHIE!  
Owen: BOOCHIE! FIGHT ON! *fart*  
Blaineley: NOOO!

Sadie: *evil smile and the screen cuts to dark. you can hear owen being put through the HOLE OF SHAME. you end up in a hole with your worst fear and spend an hour there. the end*


	3. Salon of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants compete in their first actual challenge. Will Zy survive without Owen? And will Sierra ever stop drooling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna just do speech for now like : cos I DUNNO

Chris: Welcome back to TDTGO! Last time, Owen took the Run of Shame for coming up with a rubbish name on the spot. With tensions high in all t- *sees Geoff and WOOHOO doing the Harlem Shake* Okay, uhm, most teams, who will be the second camper to go home?

*QUAKECAM*  
Noah: Can you guys shut up already?  
Sierra: OHMIGOSH! SORRY! I JUST, LIKE, I'M SO HAPPY!  
Sierra: IF ONLY CODY BOO WAS HERE!  
Leshawna: Alright! Lights down, y'all.  
Sierra: WITH OWEN'S ELIMINATION THAT MAKES THAT HIS WORST PERFORMANCE! HE WON A SEASON AND HIS OLD WORST WAS 8TH PLACE! EEEEEE!  
Katie: Yeah, I'm getting tired of this sh-  
*Camera cuts to Doubass*  
Duncan: Ahh, it's good to be on a team. A team WITHOUT Courtney. *lies back*  
Bridgette: Don't be so harsh!  
DJ: U-uuu! I don't want to have snake nightmares!  
Harold: Don't worry, only 98 percent of Wawanakwa snakes can kill you in one bite.  
DJ: AAAAAAH!  
Bridgette: Harold what the actual f-  
*CUTS TO TEAM XYZY*  
Justin: Ahh. The simple pleasures of Owen going out.  
*Blaineley is crying*  
Alejandro: Don't worry, my sweet.  
*Blushuu*  
Sadie: O_O Oh come on.  
Justin: Beware! Alejandro is a two-faced ugly little bast-  
*CUTS TO TEAM WOOHOO*  
Geoff: THE PARTY'S JUST BEGINNING!  
*Izzy twerks on Cody*  
Cody: O-oh...this is even closer than SIERRA!  
Izzy: ALRIIIIIIIGHT! I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! LIKE, ONCE THEY WERE KNOCKING DOWN THIS HOUSE, SO I STUCK MY TONGUE OUT AND RID ON THE BALL AND I HAD A CONCUSSION FOR 10 HOURS!  
Eva: I'm..too..tired...TO THROW THIS AT YOU!   
*Izzy twerks on everyone*  
Gwen: Wow, this is...even worse than last time. I want to fu-  
*CUTS TO TEAM HEATHER SUCKS*  
Lindsay: And then I was like, why are you so obsessed with me?  
Trent: Haha! I can't wait for Heather to go out!  
Beth: Affirmative. Plan HEATHER SUCKS.  
*Heather cries*  
Courtney: I was a CIT, but she's a BITC-

*KLAXON*  
"ATTENTION CAMPERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE!"

Blaineley: Wait up! I need to put on my makeup!  
Sadie: You're uglier than a horse's arse.

*Everyone runs to stage*

"This is a test of beauty."  
*Everyone sneers at Heather and Blaineley*  
Chris: Each team chooses a model. There will be 4 rounds. Hair, eye makeup, other makeup, and clothes/shoes  
"Best model for each round is safe! Final round will be the decider."

Heather: I volunteer!  
*everyone whispers and giggles*  
Justin: As the prettiest on this team, I will be the model!  
Katie: I'll do it!  
Izzy: ME! ME!  
Bridgette: Make it natural.

 

*EYE MAKEUP ROUND*  
Heather has a huge black circle around her eye.  
"Yarrrrrr.." said Lindsay.  
2/10!  
Justin has a subtle glow of brown.  
5/10  
Katie has some beautiful eyeshadow.  
7/10  
Bridgette hardly has anything.  
3/10  
Izzy has green warpaint  
6/10

Chris: Congrats, Quake! You are safe and no longer have to model!  
Ezekiel: Women..do useful? Wow. 

*OTHER MAKEUP ROUND*  
Heather is dressed as a smurf.  
Heather: GET OFF ME!  
2/10  
Justin has lipstick  
3/10  
Bridgette hardly has anything.   
4/10  
Izzy is cosplaying Owen.  
3/10

Chris: Wow, really? I suppose NOTHING is better than...THOSE ABOMINATIONS! Doubass! You are safe!  
*Bridgette claps*

Clothes and shoes!

Heather is wearing a potato sack and crocs  
0/10  
Heather: URGH! I SWEAR! I'M NOT HORRIBLE ANYMORE!  
Justin is topless.  
5/10  
Chris: Nah, the effect's worn off.  
Izzy is wearing a Canadian flag dress with Chris' face on it.  
10/10  
Chris: I! LOVE! IT! WOOHOO, YOU CAN GO TO THE SPA HOTEL TONIGHT!  
*Gwen sighs but is happy she is safe*

Final round...HAIR.  
*Heather gulps*  
*Justin's pleased. His hair is good enough alre-*

Lindsay: Trust me! I'm a stylist!  
*Lindsay shaves "LOSER" into Heather's hair*  
Beth: LOOOOL.  
Trent: Aha!

Justin: I'm fine alre-  
*Alejandro grabs razor and Justin is practically bald*  
*JUSTIN SCREAMS*  
*HEATHER SCREAMS*

Chris: The team safe is.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
XYZ! WELL DONE, JUSTIN!

*Justin runs off crying*

Chris: See ya at the ceremony, Heather. Oh, and Heather Sucks.

Lindsay: I kinda wanna keep Heather...for the lulz.  
Beth: Yeah! We can BURN her.  
Courtney: Right, so, Trent?  
*NOD*

*LATER ON*

Chris: Wow. Nice one, humiliating Heather again. Hasn't she had enough?  
Everyone: NO.  
*Lindsay whispers to Beth/Courtney*  
Beth, Courtney, Lindsay. Marshmallows.

*Trent smiles and lies back*  
The final marshmallow goes to....HEATHER!

*TRENT GASPS*  
Trent: BUT.....WE'RE CALLED HEATHER SUCKS!  
Beth: We can humiliate her even more, ya?  
Courtney: *rude wave* Bye bye. Nothing personal!   
*Everyone laughs at Heather, even Trent*

Chris: I was NOT expecting that.  
Chris: Well then, Trent. Get on the treadmill  
*He runs slowly then Chris turns it right up. Trent flies away into the distance*

Chris: 2 down. 23 remain. Only 1 can win, though! Who will go out next in TOTAL. DRAMA. TIME. GOES. ON. ???!!!!

*Trent is seen approaching Mars*


	4. Battle Royalejandro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the third challenge, people get hurt. A lot.

Chris: LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA TIME GOES ON! Our unlucky campers had to model a "look!" Team Woohoo won with their F A B U L O U S MacLean dress and Team Heather Sucks took the joke too far. Trent took the Run of Shame in our most shocking elimination yet! Who will go next? Will Heather get forgiven? Find out right here, right now, ON TOTAL DRAMA TIME GOES ON!

*Team Quake*  
Noah: At least we aren't losing.  
Ezekiel: We'd be winning if we got rid of those girls!  
Katie; YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.  
Leshawna: OH, MAN. I AM SOOO GETTING YOU OUT.  
Sierra: Ahhh! Typical Total Drama!  
Leshawna: GOD I hate all my team! I kinda wanna throw this damn challenge to get HOME SCHOOL out.  
Quake's getting a little shaky..and I just feel like a floater.

*Team Doubass*  
Duncan: Aw, man, this is boring. All Killer Bass and no Princess?  
Tyler: Extreme! You guys voted me out early though..  
Harold: Well, DUH. We were the weaker team.  
DJ: Kyaaah!  
Bridgette: *slaps Harold*  
Duncan: Yeah, cos we had Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee, HAROLD and Psycho Strong Girl

 

*Team Xyz*  
Justin: YOU GUYS! YOU'RE SO DEAD!  
Alejandro: Relax.  
Sadie: Oh my gosh! Justin is UGLY! Even uglier than Blaineley!  
Blaineley: Excuse YOU. I was the host of the puppy bachelorette! 

*Team WOOHOO*  
Cody: O-okay, uhm, I'm getting tired of this woohooing.  
Gwen: FINALLY.  
Eva: Now, let's work out!  
Izzy: Uh, no!  
Eva: DO IT!  
*Izzy twerks*

*TEAM HEATHER SUCKS*  
Lindsay: Ahhh, girls only. Same-sex bullying is fun.  
Heather: You didn't vote me out! :D  
Beth: Oh, we WILL. TRUST ME.  
Courtney: HELL YEAH.

Chris: ATTENTION CAMPERS! TRENT WAS VOTED OFF LAST NIGHT!  
*Gwen sighs*  
Chris: ENOUGH IDLE CHITCHAT! TIME FOR THE BEST CHALLENGE YET!  
Bridgette: *rolls eyes* What is it, watching paint dry?  
Chris: EVEN BETTER!  
Leshawna: Watching grass grow?  
Chris: NO! A FIGHT! Here I have 20 bags. Due to Xyz and Heather s-  
Heather: WE KNOW THE NAME! HAHA! SO FUNNY! *glare* ORIGINAL!  
Chris: Due to Xyz and Heather really truly sucks having a player short, three of you can sit out!  
Noah: I'm not the strongest physical player, so I volunteer.  
Gwen: My mind is numb and my brain is fried. I need a break from fighting.  
Geoff: Nah.  
Gwen: Okay, I need a break from partying. *sits on bench*  
Duncan: I think Nerdnuts should sit out.  
Tyler: H-heh! I'll do it! EXTREME!  
*Tyler collapses on the chair*  
DJ: B-but..

 

Chris: RIGHT! FIRST UP: Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Courtney and Cody!

*Katie picks a bag: Inside is a can of dog food*  
*Sadie gets a can opener*  
*Duncan gets a paper fan*  
*Courtney gets a paintball gun*  
*Cody gets a knuckleduster*

Chris: Last one standing on the course wins a point for their team! Least points goes to elimination ceremony! The course? Oh, just a dangerous natural disaster area.  
Harold: From Brawl!

Chris: Begin.

Duncan: ALRIGHT! TIME TO WRECK HAVOC WITH MY...Paper Fan.  
*Duncan begins to dance like Saionji*  
Courtney: Gay.  
Cody: Gay is NOT an insult. *RIGHT HOOK PUNCH*  
*Courtney hits the ground*  
*It triggers an earthquake*  
Katie: TEAM QUAKE GOTTA SURVIVE THE QUAKE! HHHHHNG!   
*Katie uses Sadie as a skateboard*  
*She flies into the air and slams Sadie down on the ground. Hella!*  
Duncan: I am the traditional dancer. Watch.  
*Katie stares*  
Cody: This is for Gwen.  
*Cody right hooks Duncan*  
Katie: Wow. You're strong. Not as strong as QUAAAKE!  
*Katie gets jelly legs and falls down.*

Chris: WOW! Cody, you won round 1 for WOOHOO!  
Gwen: Woo hoo.  
Tyler: COME ON! BE MORE EXTREME!

Chris: Round two. Zeke, Alejandro, DJ, Beth, Izzy  
Zeke gets a flamethrower  
Alejandro gets oil.  
Izzy gets a hunting knife  
DJ gets a horse.  
Beth gets a comb.

Begin.

*Beth combs DJ's pony and it rides off.*  
*Alejandro takes his shirt off and oils his chest, attracting Izzy*  
*Zeke gets jealous, smiles and turns on his flamethrower.  
*EXPLOSION*  
*EVERYONE SCREAMS AND BLACKS OUT*

???? amount of time later

Chris: W-....  
Chris: MY STAGE! WE SPENT A LOT OF OUR BUDGET ON THIS!  
Chris: ZEKE! WHY MUST YOU HATE ME?

Chris: This challenge is now cancelled. Now....  
Chris: Sierra, Duncan. Remember what happened when YOU blew something up?  
Sierra: Elimination?

Chris: YES! Ezekiel, how could you?  
Ezekiel: Bling bling.  
Chris: Leave. Never come back.

*Team Quake smiles*  
Leshawna: LEAVE!

*Ezekiel crawls to the treadmill*

*Chris turns it on*

Ezekiel: I SAID SORRY, HOMIE!

*He flies away into the sun*

Chris: With just 22 campers left, and MY BATTLE ARENA BLOWN UP *GLARES AT ALEJANDRO*, who will be the next out of Total Drama Time Goes On? You'll just have to find out NEXT TIME!


	5. Russian Rouleatte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky?

Chris: Last time on TDTGO, Ezekiel BLEW UP MY ARENA. NOT. COOL. What will happen this time? Who will go home? All is revealed in this episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! TIME GOES ON!

 

Sierra: It really is good without Ezekiel!  
Leshawna: Sure is.  
Noah: The whole team just got a whole load smarter.  
Sierra: EEEEE! I KNOW EVERYONE'S IQ!  
Noah: It's evident you DON'T know how to get a life.  
Katie: You guys!

 

Tyler: Dang, we're good at this! EXTREME!  
DJ: DON'T CURSE US!  
Bridgette: Oh, COME ON, DJ.  
Duncan: Pah.  
Harold: Gosh.

 

Blaineley: Yay! Zeke is out! Ratings always get higher when the sexist goes! Or racist..AARYN.  
Alejandro: It is favourable to our plan  
Sadie: Plan?  
*Justin throws Sadie out*  
Justin: Plan.

 

Gwen: If one of you guys twerks one more time I..  
Eva: Will RIP YOUR HEAD OFF.  
*Eva and Gwen high five*  
Izzy: OH MY GOSH! Once I like, was climbing up a wall, then this cop was like GET DOWN! so I was all like SURE! then I ripped his head off and that's why I'm not allowed caffeine.   
Cody: Izzy...

 

Beth: Truth or Dare, Heather?  
Heather: Dare!  
Beth: Vote yourself out.  
Lindsay: BETH! YOU'RE SOOOO SMART!  
Courtney: And soooo repulsive.  
Beth: What?

 

*ATTENTION CAMPERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE KITCHEN*

Bridgette: FOOD? FINALLY!  
*Everyone runs there*  
Chris: Welcome. I'm being sued for a lot of money for not feeding you enough, so here is some of my cooking!  
Chris: Just kidding! You gotta row out to Boney Island then all drink a glass of lemonade. If you get the ACID lemonade, your team is going to the elimination ceremony.

Chris: On your marks, get set, go!  
*The teams go in boats*

DJ: I-I can't swim..  
Duncan: Tough luck! *they paddle away without DJ*  
Bridgette: You can't just leave him behind! *She jumps out of boat*  
Harold and Tyler: Okay...

Lindsay: Ohmigosh, Beth! We're doing so well!  
Beth: Yeah! Because we have us!

Heather: Alright,, alright. We've all seen how you're besties, but GET PADDLING!  
Lindsay: No.   
*Team jumps out of boat, leaving Heather alone*  
Heather: Ugh. I'll take one for the team. I'll win this, no matter w-!  
*Heather crashes into a rock*

Harold and Tyler: Ugh. Can we take a break? *wheeze*  
Duncan: No. I have a challenge to win.  
*Harold and Tyler jump out the boat*

Noah: Another challenge helped by brainpower *sigh*  
Leshawna: IF HE AIN'T DOIN' IT, NEITHER AM I!  
Sierra: Chances are someone else drank the acid...it always happens in these challenges!  
*Team Quake go back to shore*

Gwen: I ain't doing it.  
Geoff: COME ON! We gotta keep up our streak!  
Cody: Gwen!  
*Gwen jumps off canoe, Cody grabs her bra and flies in the water. Gwen's bra goes downstream*  
Gwen: RRRGH!  
Izzy: Wow! Haha! My bra is purple- and once it flew away INDEPENDENTLY! COOL, RIGHT?  
*Eva pushes Izzy out of the canoe, and they both flow downstream*  
Geoff: Weak.

Chris: Wow. Like, 16 of you are here?  
Gwen: I-I lost my bra.

Sadie: C'mon! We gotta row! ROW!  
Justin: Water is too ugly for my image!  
Alejandro: I ASSURE YOU! YOU ARE NOT PRETTY.  
Blaineley: I'm pretty.  
Justin: Shut up Blaineley.  
*Blaineley jumps out of canoe*  
*Alejandro and Justin fight and they fly out of the canoe*

Chris: GUYS. I AM NOT IMPRESSED. DUNCAN, SADIE AND GEOFF ARE THE ONLY ONES STILL OUT THERE? WITH A CHANCE OF WINNING?  
*Camera cuts to Sadie/Duncan/Geoff choosing lemonade. They all choose and drink it.

Everyone screams and gets back in their boat. They all chose acid.

Sadie: THE OTHERS WILL BE HERE SOON! WE WON'T LOSE!  
[SHORE]  
Duncan: You can't have a triple eviction!  
Chris: No, I can't.  
Chris: But I CAN have a triple ELIMINATION! Time to pack your bags, you three!

Harold: Gosh. Never mess with Chris.

Duncan: NOOO! I AT LEAST WANTED TO MAKE IT TO THE MERGE!  
Sadie: Ugh. Good luck, everyone. Except Katie. I hope you burn in hell. My character developement was pointing to evil, but ugh.  
Katie: You too :(  
Geoff: WHOA, MAN, NOT COOL! BRIDGE, YA GOTTA DO IT! WIN! FOR US!  
Bridgette (crying): I'll..try...

Chris: Oh! Wait! That isn't the ONLY thing we're getting rid of.  
Gwen: HUH?  
Chris: We're saying goodbye to your current teams!  
Everyone: HELL YEAH!

*CHRIS EVIL LAUGHTER AS GEOFF, DUNCAN AND SADIE ALL FLY INTO THE SUNSET*


	6. T3AMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris reshuffles the teams...with an uneven number?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many girls

Chris: Yep. A team swap, right here. Right now. ON TOTAL DRAMA TIME GOES ON!

Cast: what to hECK??  
Chris: The challenge is...A TREASURE HUNT!  
Chris: I have hidden 18 flags around the island. Find one and take it to the respective coloured door to win. ALSO, IF YOU DON'T FIND A FLAG....RUN OF SHAME!  
*Chris unveils a blue, red and green door*

3..2..1..BEGIN!

 

*Beth and Lindsay run together and team up. They look up in the forest and see a green flag and a red one.  
Beth: Ohmigosh, Lindsay!  
Lindsay: Oh noooo!~  
Beth: C'mon...we can make it to the merge! Take it!  
*Izzy swings on a vine and steals the red flag*  
Lindsay: That solves that.  
*Beth takes the green flag*  
*On their way back to the door, Lindsay sees a green flag too*  
Lindsay: Ohmigosh, do we just take it?  
*Lindsay takes it and they submit their places in the GREEN TEAM*

Blue -  
Red - Izzy  
Green - Lindsay, Beth

*Bridgette goes out on her board to look for flags*  
Bridgette: Blue. Nice try, Chris, but differentiate your Cyan from your Seafoam.

*Bridgette runs back to the door with the blue flag. She sees Justin waving a red one*

 

Blue - Bridgette  
Red - Izzy, Justin  
Green - Beth, Lindsay

*Noah and Cody are walking around the cabins*  
Noah: Red, hmm? I like it.  
Cody: Blue ba dum bee da.

Blue - Bridgette, Cody  
Red - Izzy, Justin, Noah  
Green - Beth, Lindsay

*Eva goes for a jog round the island and sees a red flag*  
Eva: Gotcha.

*Sierra sees Cody locking in his blue*

Sierra: Gotta have a blue, gotta see a blue  
*SEES A GREEN*  
Sierra: Hmph.  
*Alejandro walks up*  
Alejandro: Give.

Blue - Bridgette, Cody  
Red - Izzy, Justin, Noah, Eva  
Green - Beth, Lindsay, Alejandro

*Katie sees a blue*

Katie: Neato.

*DJ is attacked by a bunny*  
DJ: W-waah! Get off me!  
*Bunny burps out Green flag*

Blue - Bridgette, Cody, Katie  
Red - Izzy, Justin, Noah, Eva  
Green - Beth, Lindsay, Alejandro, DJ,

Gwen is in her room when she sees a red flag under her bed.  
"Makes up for that twerking.."

Heather and Blaineley see Red and Green respectively.

Blue - Bridgette, Cody, Katie  
Red - Izzy, Justin, Noah, Eva, Gwen, Heather  
Green - Beth, Lindsay, Alejandro, DJ, Blaineley

*Courtney is grumbling, knowing she's close to losing.*  
Courtney: UGH. If I get 19th I'm gonna sue.  
*Blue flag rains down from sky*

Courtney: Thanks.

Sierra: UGH! BLUE PLEASE! *Eyes up a green*

*TYLER FLIES DOWN THROUGH THE SKY AND LANDS IN A PILE OF GREEN JELLY*  
Tyler: Ugh.  
*Tyler sees green flag blending in and takes it*  
Tyler: WAHOO!

Chris: Leshawna, Harold and Sierra. Who will be out?

*Leshawna and Harold beg for a flag, looking in the communal bathrooms*  
*Two blue flags in the toilet*  
*Harold puts his hand in the toilet...*  
*Sierra appears and flushes it.*  
Leshawna: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!  
*Leshawna pulls Harold out the toilet. In his hands are..two blue flags*  
Sierra: Whatever. I'll trade you a blue for red or green! OHMIGOSH I'M COMING CODY!  
*Harold crafts a fake blue flag and gives Sierra it*  
*Leshawna, Harold and Sierra dash to the blue door.   
Sierra: CODY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Leshawna and Harold make it in and the door slams shut on Sierra*  
Sierra: N-NO! CODY!

Chris: Wow.

Blue - Bridgette, Cody, Katie, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold  
Red - Izzy, Justin, Noah, Eva, Gwen, Heather  
Green - Beth, Lindsay, Alejandro, DJ, Blaineley, Tyler

Chris: Any last words, Sierra?

Sierra: EEE! You're so spotty up close! I was gonna win..FOR CODY! But at least now I have extra details for my fanblog, and eeee!   
*CHRIS TURNS ON TREADMILL AND SIERRA FLIES AWAY*

Cody: YES! YEEEEESS!  
The blue team partied all night.

Cody: Isn't 20 old enough..to go to a mental health institute?

Sierra (flying): I HEARD THAT!

Chris: Will the new teams mean new alliances? New relationships? NEW INJURIES?   
Gwen: Sick.  
Chris: FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: TIME GOES ON!


	7. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three new teams start things off with hide 'n' seek.

Chris: Last time on TDTGO, we shuffled the teams! Hm, let's go check them out right now!  
Chris: *ATTENTION TEAMS!* Please come up with a team name by morning!  
Bridgette: Chris it's 4 in the morning why are you making suffering.  
Harold: GOSH! It's CHOCOLATE PUDDING.  
Katie: Something tells me she knows.  
Eva: RRRRK!

 

Cody: Team..GWEN'S BRA!  
Courtney: Something tells me...no.  
Katie: Ohmigosh! Team Tsunami!  
Leshawna: You're just ripping off our old team name..  
Bridgette: Team Tsunami though! We're ridin' the waves.  
Harold: Heck yeah! Without Duncan in the competition I can dominate. I've never outlasted Duncan in a season before..

 

Heather: Ahh! No more dumb team name..  
Gwen: Pfft! I have an idea!  
Eva: WHAT?  
Gwen: Heather Blows!  
Justin: No, Heather tops.  
*everyone cries*  
Noah: You weewooed with HEATHER?  
Justin: ...?  
Noah: Put your Willy Wonka in her chocolate factory?  
Justin: I don't..understand?  
Noah: TING TANGED HER WALLA WALLA BING BONG?  
Justin: What the hell?  
Izzy: DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HEATHER?  
Justin nods sadly.  
*EVERYONE SPENDS AN HOUR SCREAMING*  
Eva: Enough idle chitchat. How about..Team...can't think..  
Gwen: I just thought! That conversation was riveting so how about team..  
Izzy: TEAM WEEWOO!  
Noah received a PP Up!

Tyler: TEAM AWESOME!  
Lindsay: Tyler! That's...  
Beth: Awesome!  
DJ: I-I prefer the Bunnies..  
Beth: Aw, sweetie! Sure!  
Alejandro: Alright...*facepalm*  
Blaineley: EVEN BUNNIES AREN'T AS CUTE AS ME!  
*team laughs*

-night falls-  
Chris: YO YO YO! TIME TO WAAAKE UP! REPORT TO THE DOCK AT ONCE!  
Eva: Someone needs to take a chill pill.  
Heather: Coming from YOU?  
Gwen: Lay it off.

*EVERYONE MEETS AT DOCK*  
Chris: Hide and seek time.  
Courtney: WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE? 4 YEAR OLDS?  
Harold: Born on a leap year..you'd be FIVE.  
Cody: That's nice, Harold. Please stop talking.  
*Katie laughs*  
Chris: Everyone will hide.   
Blaineley: Easy..  
Chris: HIDE FROM THE ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!  
*EVERYONE SCREAMS*  
Chris: Last one standing wins for their team. G'luck! Or if you catch him..  
*EVERYONE HIDES*  
Lindsay: Ohmigosh, Beth! This is sooo fun!  
Beth: Yeah!  
Alejandro: Puta..  
Beth: No hablo BEE-YOTCH. *punches Alejandro*  
*Alejandro flies through the air and lands in a plastic bag*  
Alejandro: MHHHHMM!!   
Alejandro is officially caught.  
Cody: Hey, Gwen!  
Gwen: ...  
Cody: Gwen!  
Gwen: I'm not intereste-  
Cody: GWEN THE PSYCHO IS BEHIND YOU!  
Gwen: Huh?  
*GWEN IS CAUGHT*  
Cody: First of all how dare you.  
Bridgette: CODY!  
Cody: I ain't into blondes..  
Bridgette: No...IT'S THE THING!  
Cody: The love letter? YOU wrote that? I knew I was a babe magnet but..  
*CODY IS CAUGHT*  
Bridgette: ALRIGHT, DUMBDUMB! GIVE ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!  
*Killer swipes at Bridgette*  
Harold: That's..my...TEAMMATE!  
*Harold hypnotizes killer into capturing himself*  
Chris: AND TEAM TSUNAMI WIN IMMUNITY!  
Harold: YES! I learnt that at Hypno Steve's Hypno School!  
Chris: You have to let them catch the rest..

*DJ IS HEARD BEING CAUGHT*  
Izzy: LA LA LA!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. how do i speech omgfgf


End file.
